What Was He Like?
by TheSherminator2
Summary: A short set in my Stole You From Me universe. Both Ryu and Harley discuss with their friends what Ryu's father and Harley's ex might have been like.


Ryu watched as Ken poured himself another drink with his Sunglasses angled on his forehead. He didn't plan on staying much longer as he had promised his mother he would leave the arena early to go to her birthday party. Ryu lay on his back on a rug looking up at the ceiling in front of a lit fire. Ken was stretched out on a couch next to him.

"So Ryu, how's that hot mom of yours?" Ken asked. Ryu looked at him dryly.

"Really Ken?" Ryu sighed.

"Aw come on man, you know I get like this after a few drinks. In fact I don't think I've ever see your mom without her costume on, what does she look like?" Ken asked.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, quite pretty" Ryu listed. Ken looked up, picturing her in his head. They both stayed in silence until Ken spoke up.

"So...what do you think your Dad was like?" Ken asked. Ryu thought long and hard.

"I have no idea" Ryu responded.

"Well he had to be nothing like the one she has now right?" Ken said, sounding confident. Ryu sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked suspiciously. Ken paused for a moment.

"Well what I mean is I doubt he was an asshole or anything like your mom's new guy." Ken explained.

"How would you know if he was?" Ryu questioned.

"Because if they broke up because of that why would she go to another guy just like or worse than him" Ken replied. Ryu checked his watch and darted up.

"Shit! I'm going to be late" Ryu grunted. "I gotta go Ken!"

"Sure, see ya buddy" Ken shouted to Ryu as he ran to his car. "And think about that dad thing!" Ken opened another bottle of beer and relaxed, closing his eyes and leaving himself to his thoughts. "Think long and hard buddy"

Ivy poured two glasses of red wine and passed one to Harley. They said their cheers and clanked glasses. No one had shown up yet to Harley's birthday party, but with The Joker being in Arkham Ivy had a strong feeling their would be a large turnout. Harley looked slightly upset. Ivy knew why and didn't like it, but she decided it was the best way to start a conversation with Harley.

"What's so sad about your birthday?" Ivy asked sounding surprised.

"I just which Mr. J was here" Harley sighed.

"Forget about him Harl, lets talk about another guy" Ivy exclaimed.

"What else is their to say about Ryu?" Harley said, putting her feet up.

"No, I'm talking about another guy" Ivy grinned. Harley narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Want do you want to know about Gouki?" Harley asked.

"What was he like?" Ivy asked.

"He was great" Harley began. "He was a really great guy, and funny in a cocky but good way. Really fun and cute"

"Sounds like an amazing lover" Ivy breathed, picturing him to be her dream man. "So...was he good?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in bed" Ivy smiled.

"Well-I-No one is as good as Mr.J-" Harley stuttered, blushing.

"Be honest Harley" Ivy said dryly. Harley stayed silent for a moment.

"He was incredible" Harley responded.

"How many times did you two get...intimate" Ivy asked, slowing down in mid sentence trying to find a word appropriate for Harley.

"Well that depends what you mean" Harley began. "If you mean sex then once but we were into other things too like-"

"I don't want that much detail!" Ivy interrupted. Harley moved on but continued talking.

"You see Gouki wasn't like most of the guys you date Red, he never pestered me or anything." Ivy thought about protesting to Harley's comment about her but decided against it as it was true in most cases.

"But what I don't understand is why you got with the psychotic creep!" Ivy exclaimed. Harley stayed silent. "Ryu has to ask you the same thing on a regular basis"

"No he doesn't, I don't think he has a reason to since he doesn't know who Gouki is-" Harley protested.

"Stop right there! You never told Ryu who is father was?" Ivy exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. Harley shook her head in response.

"I'm surprised, that doesn't sound like you at all. Why have you never told him?" Ivy asked with curiosity.

"Well after my parents made me leave him and Japan I couldn't find Gouki and having Ryu took most of my time away so I just tried to forget" Harley explained. Both Harley and Ivy took a drink from their glasses.

"Your going to have to tell him Harl" Ivy said softly.

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right time" Harley replied. They stayed silent until Ivy restarted the conversation.

"OK, so exactly what made you fall for J?" Ivy demanded.

"Well he was a great guy and we connected. He was funny, understanding, great looking just like-" Harley froze in mid sentence and Ivy immediately finished what she was about to say in her head.

"Just like what?" Ivy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Just like being with Gouki..." Harley muttered, trailing off.

"So your still-" Ivy was interrupted by a fast pounding on the door.

"Mum?" Ryu called. "I'm really sorry I'm late!" Harley clapped her hands excitedly and darted up. She then spun around to face Ivy.

"Not a word to him!" Harley quietly hissed. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Ivy smiled. Ivy couldn't help herself to make one last joke before Harley answered the door. "Go answer it Miss Courtly!" Ivy laughed.

**The End**


End file.
